


Waking Up With You

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mornings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Hop hates mornings a little less now that he has someone to wake up to.





	

Jim lay on his belly with his arms folded under his face, slumbering peacefully through the alarm's beeping. "Babe. Babe." Joyce mumbled, poking him in the ribs gently. "Babe. Cut off the alarm." He reached out a hand and slapped the alarm clock till it gave up, and let out a groan. 

He rolled over onto his back and let out a mighty yawn, arms raised above his head in an exaggerated stretch. He took up nearly the entire bed when he did this and Joyce clung to him for fear of being pushed off, causing him to laugh sleepily and pull her close into his chest. "Good morning sweetheart." He said, his voice still deep and husky with sleep.

"Morning." She said sleepily, curling into his side and resting a hand on his bare chest. "Don't do this. Don't get cozy." He pleaded, moving to shrug out from under her grip. "You make it so hard to get up in the morning." 

She reached out for him, trying to pull him closer. "Can't we have just one day to sleep? I could sleep for days." 

"You're good in bed in more ways than one." He teased, causing her to grin sheepishly. He rolled onto his side to peck at her lips. "Good morning sweetheart. Now go back to sleep." She leaned in to kiss him one more time before he sat up in bed, shaking out the metaphorical cobwebs. 

When he gathered up his uniform she stretched across his side of the bed and buried her face in his pillow, smelling his shampoo. She loves him dearly, but damn if the morning stretch across the empty bed isn't good, soaking up the body heat he left behind. Almost as good as having him snoring softly beside her. 

She heard the shower turn on and him fumbling around, getting ready for his day. The last thing she heard before sinking back into sleep was him singing, as he did most mornings. Jim's one man Grand Ole Opry. 

"You've got to kiss an angel good morning and let you know you think about her when you're gone. Kiss an angel good morning and love her like the devil when you get back home." He sang.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kiss an Angel Good Morning" is by Charley Pride.


End file.
